


Defeat

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Scenario I want to see, plot speculation between episodes, poor duel writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: How I want ep 82 to play out (not really)





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> How I want ep 82 to play out (not really)

Swirling into existence Cyberse Clock Dragon's roar filled the air. Playmaker drew three cards to power up Clock Dragon's ATK by 1000, sending them to the graveyard. Sure of his attack going through with a combined ATK of 5500 he was about to declare it, even with his opponent's two set cards in mind.   
"Oh, so that's your new fusion!"   
The arrogance in Go's voice made him stop. During their whole duel he had felt uneasy and now his opponent's way of speaking, even with him facing his dragon, filled him with dread. Go activated Memory Loss.  
"You shouldn't have put everything into your fusion, Playmaker. That isn't even like you to not have a backup plan."   
His acted concern shocked him but he was right. It wasn't how he usually dueled but how did he know that so well? How could he have changed this much?  
"I negate Clock Dragon's effect and it changes to defense position."   
Playmaker gritted his teeth. If he remembered correctly his opponent had set this trap card all the way back during his fourth turn. There was no way he could have anticipated that, surely.   
"I end my turn."   
Ai looked up wordlessly. Playmaker had not sounded this hopeless in a long time. Surely there was something he could still do?   
"Well, Playmaker! So much for your fusion. Let's make this the final turn then! I draw!"  
He didn't even look at the card he had drawn, his wide, bloodshot eyes only focused on his opponent. SOL had tried logging him out by force like last time but he had the AI in his brain overrule their command. The strain was showing now, veins pulsating on his face. With a sneer he splayed his hand. Chewing his words he declared his attack.  
"Chimera T Wrestle, attack Clock Dragon!"   
With his monster now dealing piercing damage Playmaker stumbled, his monster destroyed, his field empty, his LP down to 200. He caught himself, almost falling off the floating island they dueled on.  
"What happened to you, Go? You used to be cool! Next turn we'll wipe that creepy grin off your face!"   
Ai crossed his arms, fuming. He hoped he was at least encouraging Playmaker a bit but one side glance told him that wasn't the case. Playmaker was catching his breath, aware Go hadn't yet ended his battle phase.   
Go ignored Ai, the Ignis was just a bonus after all. His goal to defeat Playmaker was right in front of him.   
"I thought SOL Tech were out of their minds when they offered me this AI. Looking at how this duel is going I really wonder if I needed it to begin with. That really was too easy!"  
"We're not down yet! End your turn already!"  
Again Go ignored the Ignis. For just a moment he tried calming himself as he looked at his other set card that would end it all. He wanted to finally feel victory. Holding out his arms as he breathed in he prepared himself.  
"I activate my trap Lineage of Destruction."  
Playmaker audibly gasped.   
That was it.   
He had lost.   
Activating Lineage of Destruction allowed his Chimera T Wrestle to attack again this turn. All conditions had been met. Go had known how this duel would play out all along.   
The following direct attack wiped out his LP, his duel disk's counter reaching 0 with a long beep. He didn't hear it. Nor did he hear Ai pleading with him to do something as Go already came closer. He fell to his knees, eyes wide, trembling.   
He had lost.   
He had completely lost.   
Flashbacks caught hold of him. They enveloped him as Go reached him. Go said something but he couldn't hear it. He yanked at his arm to take off his duel disk and Playmaker let him. Ai was trying to hold on and resist but it was in vain. He was transferred to Go's duel disk, Go tossing Playmaker's to the side. Playmaker looked up. Ai hovered over Go's duel disk, then started fragmenting. Not quite knowing what was happening Ai let out a whimper, trying to reach out to Playmaker as his arm already disintegrated. Tears filled his eyes as Playmaker lifted his arm as well, his mouth open but no voice escaping.   
The deep connection they had because of their past, the complicated bond they had formed after meeting again, it all was severed in an instant. Ai's fragmented data was absorbed into Go's duel disk and with that Go turned around and logged out, leaving Playmaker behind without another word.  
  
Kneeling and unable to support himself any longer with his shaking arms Playmaker slumped forward, weeping. He didn't even hear Kusanagi calling out to him, his duel disk still lying closeby where Go had dropped it.   
He was only vaguely aware of someone approaching and picking it up with a tut, shutting off communication to Kusanagi.   
"Please give us a moment here."  
After tapping off some dirt and making sure it was still working otherwise Spectre held the duel disk out to Playmaker.  
"You should take it back. Would be a shame if something were to happen to it. You might not be able to log out anymore."  
His face a dirty mess Playmaker looked up shakily, tears still falling. Spectre still held out his duel disk but he made no effort to come closer or lean down. When Playmaker finally reached up to grab it Spectre pulled his hand away with a smirk.  
"Then again, wouldn't this just be fine? Your Ignis has been taken care of and without your duel disk you could neither log out nor interfere with us anymore."  
Playmaker realised with cold dread that he was at his mercy but in his position there was nothing he could do. Spectre playfully tossed his duel disk between his hands.  
"I'm glad we always keep an eye on you, Playmaker. This way I got to see you like this. I didn't think it would be this enjoyable."  
He turned around and casually walked to the edge of the floating island, now scorched from Go's final attack, and held out the duel disk. Looking back over his shoulder he was a bit disappointed to see the usually strong-willed and stoic Playmaker slumped on the ground again, his right hand cradling his left wrist where usually the duel disk and Ai would be.   
Had he given up completely?  
He sighed and walked back over. Standing over Playmaker he looked down at him, then at the duel disk in his hand. He was not going to keep the duel disk but he still wanted to taunt him a bit more before giving it back.  
"So, what does it feel like losing your Ignis? Judging by how you got along before you're probably feeling quite liberated. Are those tears of joy by any chance?"   
His chuckle was cut short as Playmaker lost it and launched himself at him. He grabbed him by the throat and forced him down, got on top and was about to strike him with his fist.   
"What would you know!? You and Hanoi!? You-"   
Spectre caught hold of the hand around his throat and yanked it off. Not intimidated by his raised fist nor his snarl he spat back.  
" _I_? What would _I_ know about it? Did you forget who you just lost to!?"  
Playmaker paused, shocked. All taunting and arrogance was gone from Spectre's voice and Playmaker realised that, of course, it has been his Ignis inside Go. He lowered his fist.   
Spectre propped himself up and fixed his collar with his free hand, the other still holding the duel disk. He had been careful not to drop it, despite everything. Regaining his composure he continued.  
"I never met mine but I still felt what SOL did to it. You being partnered with yours... It has to feel like you're being ripped apart."  
His voice was quiet and sincere. Fresh tears welled up in Playmaker's eyes and fell as his body trembled. Spectre caught his arm as he swayed, pulling him close to let him cry into his shoulder.   
He continued talking.  
"But from what we know this might not be the end of it. After my Ignis was the first they experimented on our spy inside SOL let us know about them changing the procedure. They seem to understand the Ignis better now. They plan to only fragment them to put back together in their lab later. Though the initial feeling of loss seems to remain the same, judging by your reaction."  
Playmaker took his time to process what he'd just heard, not bothering to get up until his tears had dried up. Spectre had sounded honest. With them both having experienced a similar loss he wanted to believe him. Finally Playmaker lifted his head and locked eyes with him.  
"So there's a way to get Ai back?"  
"There is."  
Spectre held out his duel disk again. This time when Playmaker moved to take it he let him. It somehow felt heavier without Ai when he put it on.  
"Incidentally,"  
Spectre began but then realised his current half-lying position would undermine his proposal.  
"Would you let me get up before I continue, please?"  
Playmaker stood up on somewhat still shaky legs and then held out a hand. Spectre looked at it for a moment before taking it. After Playmaker pulled him up he immediately checked his suit.   
"Look at that, all dirty. If this wasn't Link Vrains I'd seriously-"  
"'Incidentally' what?"  
Playmaker interrupted, his voice having regained its usual tone.  
Spectre couldn't help but smile at Playmaker returning to his bold self, seemingly finding new strength in his hope to get his Ignis back. It was reassuring. He looked at him, keeping his smile.  
"Incidentally Revolver wants to talk to you. You might be interested in what he has to say. He wants your team to be there, too. All of them this time."  
"Is he going to launch an attack on SOL?"  
Spectre shrugged.  
"You'll have to meet him to find out, won't you?"  
Playmaker didn't need more than a moment to make his decision.   
"Tell him we'll be there."  
With that he lifted his left arm, hesitating for a moment as he looked at his empty duel disk. He looked up again.   
"And thank you."  
With that he logged out.  
Spectre was smiling to himself. Revolver was indeed going to launch an attack on SOL soon.   
This was going to be revenge for both of them and Spectre couldn't wait to get started.


End file.
